


咫尺

by UchihaJuyi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaJuyi/pseuds/UchihaJuyi
Kudos: 3





	咫尺

现代paro 吸血鬼 ooc预警  
其实想了很久想开个长篇的吸血鬼的坑，但一直害怕自己写不好，所以这次生贺就先尝试一下。  
哥哥有的时候很皮的，总爱吓唬弟弟玩。

宇智波佐助是一名作家。  
他不是很喜欢写作，只是用文字来写出自己的世界观和内心。最近，佐助迷上了吸血鬼，写了几本小说，也变得小有名气。  
圣诞节的夜晚寒冷的过分，宇智波佐助走在回家的路上，望着每家每户里温馨的灯光，不觉有些苦涩。好几年来的圣诞节都是自己一个人度过的，但他从来不说他也很冷，也很怕黑。  
独自抱膝坐在床上，后背靠着冰冷的墙壁。在每个家庭都充满温暖和欢笑的夜晚，他就这么一直坐着，坐到天亮。  
他很喜欢小时候哥哥给自己讲的一个故事——《卖火柴的小女孩》。他觉得自己就像那个小女孩一样，不同的是，他脚上还穿着鞋子，而且他也没有不争气地只会打孩子的爸爸和需要去换成钱的一篮子火柴。  
佐助能够通过自己挣钱，虽然不富裕但也不穷困潦倒。可是笨拙的他不懂得打理自己的生活，所以他的家看起来，一直都很破。尽管他不愿回去，但那是他唯一的归宿。  
“这是……我家？”佐助站在自家门前，却没有推门进去。屋子里点着柔和的灯，但他明明记得出门前是关了灯的。  
“——吱呀”佐助推开沉重的房门，一脸怀疑顿时消失，他闻到了很浓的番茄的香味。  
好久没有吃到自己家做的番茄了……可是这个时间了，谁会在我家里做番茄呢？佐助纳闷。  
佐助走进厨房，看见了一名陌生男子围着围裙正在炒番茄，番茄红润的色泽和男子帅气的侧脸让他挪不开视线。男子感受到了佐助的注视，转头看过来。  
“圣诞节快乐，佐助。”  
佐助沉默不语，他目不斜视地盯着男子。他有着一张姣好的面孔，黑色的睫毛如梦醒的蝴蝶，翩然扇翅。那是双寻觅不到焦距的黑色眼睛，蕴含着笑意，诡谲而优雅，浩瀚如星辰。  
他有一张足以与日月争辉的，无可挑剔的面孔。  
男子看着面前的少年。而少年亦看着他，满目震惊。  
他有深陷的眼窝，挺拔的鼻梁，纤薄的嘴唇。超凡脱俗的美貌，在阳光下，根本寻觅不到。他是黑夜的瑰宝，低调奢华。  
佐助的心中，冒出些微寒意。那是无法抗拒的，一种很本能的流露。面前的男子，容貌介于成年与少年之间，皮肤苍白如纸，眉宇间有一股略带邪气的清冷。  
“你是谁？怎么会在我家？而且你怎么会知道我的名字？”佐助震惊地有些语无伦次。  
“佐助，你的问题有点多。”男子慢慢悠悠地把刚炒好的番茄盛出来，放在饭桌上。“我可以告诉你，我是吸血鬼。”  
“你说你是个……啥？”佐助害怕地向后退去，整个人“砰”的一声撞在一只大箱子上。  
“我是吸血鬼。”他加重了语气，“我是以血为生的暗夜精灵——吸血鬼”。说罢，男子还露出了自己的不同于人类的很长的虎牙。  
一时间，世界陷入死寂。  
从《死海古卷》（目前最为古老的《圣经》抄本，出土于死海附近，故名为《死海古卷》，包含《圣经·旧约》以及一些未被基督教承认的内容，其中介绍了亚当的第一任妻子莉莉丝，相传莉莉丝是吸血鬼之母）里亚当的第一任妻子莉莉丝，到勒法努的女吸血鬼卡米拉（出自《女吸血鬼卡米拉》一书。这本书由英国作家勒法努所著，讲述一位贵族小姐与女吸血鬼之间的故事，为吸血鬼经典小说之一），再到吸血鬼伯爵德拉库拉（出自吸血鬼小说开山之作《德拉库拉》一书）……佐助几乎读过所有有关吸血鬼的小说，可是书上并没有写如何应付一只活的吸血鬼啊！  
形势有些微妙，佐助思衬着。  
吸血鬼，害怕阳光、金属银，身体没有热量也没有心跳。伤口自动愈合，长生不死，第六感、体能及战斗力远优于人类。  
这就是强大的吸血鬼，所以……此时此刻，他需要拔腿就跑吗？  
佐助也不是很相信他的身份，可是那种在他周围的前所未有的低气压。很明显，他是个异类。  
只是，现在逃，还来得及吗？况且这是他家，他逃了就无家可归了。  
但不逃的话，该说“你好，很高兴见到你”吗？  
“呃那个……其实我记得吸血鬼好像不喜欢吃番茄……”佐助率先打破死一样的沉寂。他实在没有话题了，只能扯到番茄上来。  
“是的，吸血鬼当然喜欢吸血。”他带着一丝玩味看着佐助被吓得不轻的样子，心里有些后悔：不该这么吓这孩子的，玩得有些过火了。  
男子逐渐靠近佐助，优雅地弯起食指和中指，如蜻蜓点水般在佐助的额头中央轻点。“这样，我再回答你一个简单的问题——我是宇智波鼬。”  
很凉，佐助捂着自己的额头。  
宇智波鼬，宇智波鼬？这个名字怎么这么熟悉，在哪里听过呢？  
看着佐助紧皱眉头的样子，鼬不禁笑出声来，打算好好地调侃他一番。“怎么？连你一奶同胞的亲哥哥都不认得了？”  
哥哥？对，哥哥！佐助暗叹自己的愚蠢，明明对方和自己同姓宇智波，可自己从来没有往这边想过。  
但是这样想着的佐助又怔住了。“你骗人，哥哥他已经离开我很久了。”  
“哥哥他为了保护我已经死了，是我亲手埋的他。现在你又凭什么站出来自顾自地说你是我哥！”  
佐助几乎是喊出来的，他的嗓子哑了，眼泪也下来了。  
鼬也愣住了。原来自己的“死”，对他的伤害这么大吗？  
是啊，想起自己刚进佐助的家看见一片狼藉的时候，想起多少个夜晚佐助也许因为没有家人陪伴独自哭泣的时候，而自己，总是缺席在他生命中。愧疚的声音萦绕在鼬心头：对不起，佐助，这么多年来你受苦了。  
鼬紧紧抱住比他还矮了半个头的佐助，虽然他全身冰冷，但佐助能感受到鼬传递给他的，源源不断的温暖。

“你还记得我是怎么死的吗？为了保护你。当时伤害你的是一只女吸血鬼。我死之后，她很欣赏我作为人类的勇气，也想我变成吸血鬼，我同意了。”鼬顿了顿，注意佐助的表情，“之后我们俩成为了朋友，她本来想做我女朋友的，但是我拒绝了。所以，我找了你好久。”  
“好久？”佐助边咀嚼着美味的番茄，一边问他。  
“嗯。这个地方的吸血鬼数量很少，所以我成为吸血鬼后去了欧洲。”  
“那你为什么不早点来找我？”佐助挑眉，你知道我有多想你吗？  
“我觉得我是怪物……所以，我没有勇气来见你，怕你害怕我。”  
佐助漫不经心地用叉子叉着鸡蛋。宇智波鼬你这个大傻瓜，我怎么会害怕你，想你还来不及呢。佐助的动了动嘴，没说出来。反正没必要解释了，无论是人类的鼬还是吸血鬼的鼬都是我的哥哥，只要能回来我就满足了。  
“呐，其实我很好奇，吸血鬼怎样把人类变成他们的同类？”  
“人类想成为吸血鬼，必须得到吸血鬼的认可，以及吸血鬼体内流动的鲜血，两者缺一不可。”  
佐助点点头，这是不错的吸血鬼素材，有一只活的吸血鬼哥哥在身边，自己的小说肯定会更加真实可信。  
“这么说来，佐助你想成为吸血鬼吗？我可以帮你哦。”  
“不……不要！我才不要以血为生……番茄我还没吃够呢。”  
鼬的眼神落寞了。“的确，当吸血鬼并不快乐。生老病死，人之常情，永生未必不是另一种折磨。”  
“所以……所以如果有一天佐助离开我的话，我大概会很孤独。但这是赎罪，就像当初我抛弃了你一样。”  
“不，如果是为了哥哥的话，我可以成为吸血鬼，我愿意。”  
“如果是因为我让佐助更痛苦的话，我不愿意。”鼬望向漆黑的窗外，“如果你死了，我可以陪你一起死，反正我成为吸血鬼也是因为你。”  
佐助怔怔地看着他黑色的眼瞳。  
“谢谢你，宇智波鼬。”

“哥，我吃完了。”  
鼬放下手中的报纸。“哦？你吃饱了，但是我还很饿。”  
“真抱歉，鼬。我的家里好像没有什么可以给你吃的东西。”  
“谁说没有？”鼬邪魅狂娟地一笑，起身将佐助搂入怀中。  
“……喂！宇智波鼬你干嘛，放开我！”  
鼬将佐助打横抱起，轻柔地放在床上，睁着黑色的大眼睛露出无辜的神情。“那怎么办，可是我好饿。”  
佐助被鼬可怜的样子打动了，只好不忍心地答应了。“好吧，那轻点。而且只能喝一点。”  
“好啊。”佐助不知道的是，其实鼬是个喜欢骗人的鬼精灵。  
对于佐助来说，他是带来好运的妖精，能一瞬间吹走他所有的不快。  
终于，所盼望多年的他，以新的身份到来。  
如朱砂一般美丽而藏有剧毒，却是他惦念已久的蜜糖。

鼬在佐助的脖颈上一路留下痕迹。  
鼬那一双不安分的修长有力的手，伸进佐助的衬衫里，仿佛在冰箱里冰过一般毫无温度，令佐助打了个寒噤。  
“怎么？佐助感冒了吗？”鼬有些担心地问。  
“没有……就是哥哥的手太凉了……”  
“哦，这样啊。”鼬将佐助紧紧地搂入自己的怀里。他身材高挑，佐助的头顶，刚好触及他的胸膛。佐助不得不抬起头来，自己盯着面前的男人。他呆呆地看着，好像已经没有这么近距离的看鼬好久了。从心底滋生的欲望，如无数舞动的藤蔓，把他紧紧缠绕住。鼬把佐助打横抱起，轻轻地放在松软的床上。他低下头来，此时的鼬已经解开了自己的红色发绳，柔顺笔直的黑色长发，丝丝划过肩膀。  
世界仿佛静止。  
佐助听见自己的心脏因紧张而越跳越快。  
从来他只有让自己小说里的人物被吸血鬼吸血的份儿，现在却落到他自己身上了，没想到他宇智波佐助也有今天。  
“佐助害怕了吗？我会轻点的。”鼬伸出舌头舔舐自己的虎牙。  
“那……好吧。”佐助咽了一下口水。既然是鼬的愿望，我都会满足。  
鼬的两颗虎牙逐渐刺入佐助白皙的脖颈。佐助只是觉得冰冷从鼬咬住的地方一直延伸，萦绕在心头的紧张感和对血本能的恐惧也逐渐消失，大概只剩下一丝甜蜜？  
佐助的血，很甜。这大概是鼬头脑中的唯一的想法，但他明白自己不能太过分，还是佐助的身体更重要，吸血鬼不需要太多的血就足够。他心满意足地舔舔自己的嘴，顺便舔舐着自己咬过佐助的伤口，就像乖顺的宠物正在给主人舔舐伤口一般。紧闭着双眼的佐助也小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。“喝……喝完了？”  
“嗯，佐助的血很好喝。”  
佐助有些呆。“人的血还有不同的味道？”  
“当然。血的品质有很多种，有的人的血就很枯燥无味，而你的……”鼬看着佐助一脸坏笑，“很符合我的胃口。”  
佐助怔住，精致的脸上慢慢升起两朵红云。他清咳一声，然后低下头，用轻如蚊蚋的声音说道：“是……是吗……”  
鼬翻身，侧躺在床上，左手支起脑袋，意味不明地看着佐助笑。  
“还不够。”他说。  
“那怎么办？”佐助假装镇定，其实心里已经开始害怕——他知道只要面前的男人这么说就没什么好事。“你现在的身份是吸血鬼，又不能去吃团子吧？”  
鼬露出一脸忧伤的神情：“不能吃我喜欢的甜食当然是很伤心。但是，最美味的食物现在就在我的面前哦。”

佐助吓得紧贴着墙。“哥哥，你不会要……”  
“怎么？佐助害怕了吗？”鼬压在佐助身上，嘴唇在佐助的脖颈之间来回游动，留下浅粉色的印记。“唔……哥哥……”鼬听见佐助的喘息声。  
鼬用力扯下佐助的衬衫，少年雪白的背脊进入他的眼帘。  
鼬玩弄着佐助胸前的挺立，被揉搓的发红。  
“唔……哥哥，不要……”  
此时佐助发现自己的裤腰带松了。“说吧，你是自己脱还是我帮你脱？”  
见佐助羞红了脸不敢出声，鼬就自己动手了。鼬看着佐助内裤上的湿润，坏笑着说：“真是不乖的孩子呐。”  
“还不都是怪你……”  
鼬扯下自己的领带，慢慢地脱下自己的衣服。佐助能够看见雪白的衬衫下青年男子结实有力的肌肉和优美的线条，不自觉流出鼻血来。  
“佐助，你应该知道我是吸血鬼的吧，嗯？”鼬用手指粘上佐助的鼻血，放在嘴里。“没想到连鼻血都这么美味。”  
“那你会更加美味。小团子，做我的血仆吧。”  
“血仆的职能也包括我们现在做的这个？”  
“谁说吸血鬼就没有生理需求的。当然，如果你愿意让我找一个闭月羞花的女子做血仆的话，我也很乐意。”  
找一个闭月羞花的女子做血仆……那现在自己的位置岂不换成别人了！？  
“不行！”佐助炸毛，“我当你的血仆，但你不能找别人！现在不行，以后更不行！”  
“那就要看你这个血仆服侍得怎么样了。”鼬把嘴靠近佐助的耳朵小声说，“嗯？”  
说罢，鼬继续脱自己的衣服。  
看着哥哥身下的勃起，佐助咽了一口口水。  
爽是需要付出代价的。  
鼬倒是不着急，从衣服兜里翻出一瓶润滑油，淡定地拧开，用手蘸了两下。  
“你怎么会随身带着这个东西？”  
“因为我早就准备好了哦，这么久没和亲爱的弟弟相见……”鼬一本正经地说着无耻的话，“无论是精神上还是肉体上我都希望和佐助更近一步呢。”  
“我们可以是兄弟，可以是恋人，可以是任何关系……”那一晚，鼬在他耳边如是说。  
佐助想起自己度过的近二十年里，追求者也是可以排上一长串了，可是他看都不看一眼。如今在自家哥哥的身下却有反应了。  
分泌的黏液越来越多，连鼬都注意到了。  
“已经迫不及待了么？”  
鼬把手指深入佐助的小穴，温热的液体流出。佐助猛地打一寒噤，吸血鬼冰冷的体温让他忍受不了。从下身传来的冷的感觉一直延伸到佐助的大脑，几乎是下意识地就叫出：“哥哥……不要碰那里……”  
佐助为自己小猫般嗲嗲的声音感到羞耻，可鼬却很满意身下人的反应。  
鼬继续加多手指的个数，佐助只觉得身下不断传来一阵一阵的胀痛感，他的脸憋的通红，看起来就像熟透的美味的番茄。  
佐助感觉自己已经忍不了了，猛地翻了个身，精液喷射出来，褥单上湿了一大片。  
“这孩子的忍耐力真是不行呢……”  
已经射过的勃起变得软了下来，轻松地被鼬的另一只手握在手心。佐助的阴茎被鼬轻轻地在里按揉着。“嗯……”尽管他努力不让自己发出羞耻的声音，可是他忍不住地还是会呻吟。  
“小团子，你的声音，我好喜欢。”鼬的长发不知道什么时候散开，长长的发丝垂落下来，发梢挠地佐助感觉痒。鼬眨着大大的眼睛，那样子可怜极了，可他却是个坏心的暗夜小妖精。“别这么憋着，好么？”  
“嗯……”  
“佐助。”他轻唤他的名字，声音富有磁性。他和他的阴茎贴合在一起，就像永远不会分开的他们。即便是阴阳相隔也阻止不了对彼此的思念。“我进去了……”  
鼬的勃起慢慢进入佐助的身体，此时佐助感到下身的肿胀感可不是和刚才的能够相比的。他发现鼬早就硬了，他一直在忍。  
“佐助，疼吗？”鼬抿抿嘴，“如果疼的话，我就停下。”  
他固然是很想拥有他的，可是伤害他的事，他做不出来。  
佐助抓住鼬的手臂。“没关系的，哥哥，不要忍了。”  
“嗯……”  
得到佐助的允许，鼬立刻捅入佐助的身体的最深处。  
“啊……”佐助忍不住叫出声来。“好疼……哥哥……”  
“再忍会儿，佐助。”鼬把佐助抱在自己怀里，特殊的姿势让鼬插得更深了。  
佐助咬着牙把头埋在鼬的怀里。鼬看见了怀中少年如蝶的湿润的睫毛。  
是泪。  
佐助想到以前，想到现在，也在……想象未来。  
真不容易，他们又相遇了。  
鼬吻掉佐助的眼泪。全身冰冷的鼬让浑身发烫的佐助冷静下来。  
“我爱你。”鼬说。  
佐助什么也没有说，只是紧紧地抱住他。“我也爱你。”  
他是吸血鬼，他是人类。  
他属于白日，他属于黑夜。  
即便如此，他们也是彼此岁月中温暖了对方的长河。

夜把花悄悄开放了，却让白日去领取谢词。——泰戈尔


End file.
